diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/20 August 2018
01:02:52 -!- Briskmetal007 has joined Special:Chat 01:02:55 O 07:16:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="PARROT" XD 10:00:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" EY 10:00:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Teleportium 10:40:14 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:40:20 Hello. 10:51:19 Hello? 10:51:28 Is it dead after 3 days? 11:17:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 11:21:57 Finally. 11:22:06 I mean, finally someone. 11:23:06 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" two people? 11:24:08 And? 11:43:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" am 11:43:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i made another deleto 11:43:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Teleportium 11:43:42 I saw it. 11:58:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:59:04 Hello? 12:00:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" hey en 12:02:41 Hey 12:03:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" hi 12:04:20 I don't know what I'm doing with my life. 12:18:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" neither am i 12:19:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i'm just fucking around with stealing grav's art, putting it in pixlr, remaking and injecting it with memes 12:19:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" E x o t i c P i n e a p p l e W o o l S h o t 12:19:45 Well I'm just messing around with sandbox 13:00:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:01:12 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:18:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well at least you have a life 14:20:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:20:41 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Hi 14:21:01 Hello... 14:21:15 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Guess who this is 14:22:02 I don't know? 14:23:12 I really don't know. 14:23:28 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Fighter. 14:23:33 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Is. 14:23:36 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Back. 14:23:39 Oh. 14:24:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What 15:35:54 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:50:31 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" PM BOTRDT BelguaBot: Fighter>everything else was warned for 1 warning point by Heplr for reason: mentioning mods for no reason 15:50:34 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" oof 15:55:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" donut 15:55:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@371343578149945346> 15:55:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" is this an actual thing 15:55:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" or is this just ozziene going on about things 15:58:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Ping 15:58:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Triggered 16:04:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" well? 16:30:50 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 16:37:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" "Something silly" 16:37:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Being a fighter main is silly enough 16:38:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Shots fired 16:42:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" OHHHHHH 16:42:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" BUUURN 18:03:21 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:15:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 18:16:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hi 18:27:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" gtg 18:28:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" kbyelol 18:31:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" 18:31:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" y e a h 18:33:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o wowowooww 18:33:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what is thaTTT 18:34:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" checc my server 18:34:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ??? 18:34:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" which is? 18:35:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" http://koleotank-arrasio-master2.glitch.me/ 18:37:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dammit token, what is it 18:38:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" fam 18:38:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" the tokens are optional 18:38:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i forgot to change the text oofe 18:39:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ohhh 18:39:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" k 18:39:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wow 18:40:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" lul 18:41:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ik 18:42:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" 4 4 is lemonbird03 18:42:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" if you remember him back on DCoW chat. 18:42:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" who? 18:42:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" my bro. 18:42:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" ehh, he was on DW chat once 18:42:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" never seen him tbh 18:42:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" oofe. 18:43:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" 18:43:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" heres a boss i made lul 18:44:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o 18:44:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ima go kill it 18:44:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" at least my op stupidity is better than those FTB ones lul 18:46:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" omg stop 18:46:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dammit visitors 18:46:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ima kill them 18:47:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i wanna be a hacta moronso mjdmjcmjdk df 18:47:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" 18:47:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" this is not royale btw 18:47:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what? 18:47:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what isnt what? 18:47:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what is royale? 18:47:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" OHHHH 18:48:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" my framerate has left the server 18:48:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" aaa 18:49:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" royale is that one ToD boss. 18:49:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" AAaAAAAA is RIGHT 18:49:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ik 18:49:19 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" >ToD 18:49:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" 1v1 me m8 18:49:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" o o f e 18:49:38 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ok ivi you 18:49:41 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" 1v1 18:49:44 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" where when 18:50:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dammit i was checking chat 18:50:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i thought u were a rock 18:50:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" OH UR DONE NOW BUD 18:50:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i have u beaten 18:50:58 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" who are you talking to? 18:51:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fallen 18:51:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uhhhh 18:51:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fallen can u link tidal to ur server or nah 18:52:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wait what am i, stupid? 18:52:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ima be falcon! 18:53:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wait tidal dont 18:53:19 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oh 18:53:21 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oops 18:53:33 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" why don't you press n 18:53:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh 18:54:04 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" you just found out? 18:54:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" falcon appears to not work 18:54:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" at all 18:54:44 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" try e 18:54:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" kill meeee 18:55:08 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oh i didn't realize you wanted to die 18:56:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey 18:56:49 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" "TnB killed you with a Single Bullet." 18:56:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!181829457852628993> 18:56:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" lmao nice 18:56:56 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" that sounds like you one-shotted me 18:56:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ik 18:57:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" is there a button to die? 18:57:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" noe :c 18:57:48 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey uhhmmm 18:57:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" how is that burst thingy working out 18:59:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hm k 19:02:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" FALLENN 19:02:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" why is falcon working 4 u but not 4 me 19:02:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i see 19:04:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you made falcon intentionally not work 19:09:33 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" hey Fallen 19:09:43 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" What's the key for Predator to look forward? 19:10:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uh, right click maybe? 19:10:09 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" nope 19:10:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" left click? 19:10:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" no 19:13:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" HEY TIDAL 19:13:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" check THIS out 19:13:52 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ? 19:14:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uhhh 19:14:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" UHHH 19:14:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" did u leave the server 19:14:10 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yes 19:14:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" awwwwwwwwwwww 20:33:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Double u 20:33:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" w 20:58:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:02:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" Predator doesn't have the fov ability since neph never added it 21:03:05 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oh 21:03:16 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" that makes it kinda worthless don't you think 21:03:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:05:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:06:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:12:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:13:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:13:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:29:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Nah 21:29:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Triburst is already good because that's basically the X Hunter 21:30:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Which was quite good when it released 21:33:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh sh- 21:33:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dAMMIT 21:33:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" my idea is too much like hunter? 21:34:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ! 21:34:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" !* 21:37:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah 21:38:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" weeellll 21:38:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" it would like, fire 3 same sized shots in a burst, have a long reload, thewn fire again 21:38:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hunter is more... 21:39:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" constantly fire different sized bullets 22:01:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" so basically 22:01:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Your tank is a shotgun 22:01:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no 22:01:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" its like a three-bullet-burst 22:02:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" maybe it could upgrade to something like hunter 2 22:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" 3-bullet-shotgun 22:02:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hunter update 2* 22:02:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no 22:02:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" def not a shotgun 22:03:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Tbh it would be cooler if it fired a ton of small-sized low damage bullets instead of 3 bullets 22:03:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" gunner 22:03:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" nailgun 22:03:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" minigun 22:03:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Gunner bullets, yeah 22:03:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" all of those things do that 22:04:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Gunners don't fire it in burst 22:04:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" nailguns kinda do 22:05:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" "Kinda" 22:05:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Just because something is similar doesn't mean it's the same 22:05:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah well 22:05:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what if triplets fired in burst 22:05:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what if destroyers did 22:06:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" would that need a whole new class? 22:06:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" tank? 22:06:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Good point 22:06:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" But isn't streamliner just a focused gunner? 22:07:15 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" no 22:07:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" with higher fov 22:07:22 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Streamliner is a rapid fire Assassin 22:07:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" And bigger bullets 22:07:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah you're kinda right 22:07:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Plus 22:08:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" There are a lot of fanon classes that is basically destroyer firing in bursts 22:08:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You'd be surprised 22:09:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah 22:09:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and? 22:14:43 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 23:05:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 2018 08 20